


Well Done

by wavehi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Blood Drinking, Force-Feeding, Forced Relationship, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, No Beta, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, jared is a psychopath, no plot honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavehi/pseuds/wavehi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: forced to drink blood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Done

"I told you this would happen, but you wouldn't listen."

Jared caught Jensen's leg before he could get off the floor. He dragged him back and slammed his head on floor once, twice, three times until Jensen couldn't focus.

"You said you wouldn't leave me."

"Stop...Please I-Jared"

Jensen's vision was blurred; he can't see Jared in the dark. He felt blood trickle down the side of his head.

Jensen felt Jared's hands grip his head. Jared came close to Jensen's face slid his tongue inside Jensen's mouth.

"Mm!"

Jensen tried to push Jared off. His mouth tasted foul; like iron.

"Stop!"

"I won't let you leave me."

Jared pulled Jensen off the floor and shoved him onto the nearest table. The table breaks, leaving glass shattered around.

Jared picks a glass shard and straddles Jensen's body. He grips his hair and pulls it back. 

Jensen turns to look at Jared's face. He has a smile on his face. Creepy, eerie.

"I love you, you know that right Jensen?"

Jensen sheds a tear and sobs, "Y-yes"

"Then why are you trying to leave me? I've treated like a god and this is all I get? You running away from me?"

"Do you know how much you hurt me? I'm going to make you regret this and you'll never want to leave me again!"

Jensen sobbed some more. He whimpered as he felt the tip of the glass shard touch the side of his head.

Jared slid the shard hard enough to make Jensen bleed. He came closer and licked the side as it bled.

"Fuck. You taste so good baby"

Jared continue to lap at Jensen's blood and tears as he began to grind on Jensen's ass. Jensen began to panic as he felt Jared's hard on rub against him.

"Please don't Jared! I can't do it!"

Jared ignored his pleas as he began to thrust more aggressively. He lifted Jensen's shirt and cut the skin there. He moaned as he heard Jensen's cry for him to stop.

He bent down to suck on the blood that was sliding down Jensen's back. Jared then took hold of Jensen's neck turning it to him.

Jensen couldn't take it anymore. He closed his eyes as he felt Jared slide his tongue into his mouth. Jared shoved Jensen's blood into his mouth. 

He struggled for air. His resort was to shallow down his own blood. Jared pulled back and mouthed the back of his neck as he ground down on Jensen's ass.

He felt himself come as he heard Jensen say his name. He looped his arms around Jensen's quivering body, kissing his cheek.

"I love you Jensen"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was shit I know.


End file.
